Los alborotadores nunca prosperan
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: La Profesora McGonagall ha tratado de enseñarle a los alborotadores durante años que su camino no es el correcto. ¿Lo logrará con los merodeadores, los gemelos o la nueva generación antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Oneshot Spoilers Libro 7


Los alborotadores no prosperan

**Advertencia: **Contiene información sobre el destino de algunos personajes. DH.

**Los alborotadores n****unca prosperan**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban en silencio y las únicas figuras visibles eran las de las velas, que zigzagueaban sombras en las paredes. El único sonido provenía del viento y de cuatro chicos que se arremolinaban frente a un pedazo de pergamino.

-Vamos, James, deja de acaparar el mapa –dijo Sirius, apegándose hacia su compañero para poder ver mejor el pergamino.

-No seas egoísta, Sirius –dijo el aludido, empujándolo hacia un lado.

-Oigan, yo no puedo ver nada –dijo Peter, quien, al ser más pequeño que los demás tenía problemas para ver el mapa.

-James, Sirius, el mapa es de todos –dijo Remus, intentado él también de verlo.

-No nos vengas con enseñanzas ahora, Lunático –dijo Sirius, arrebatándole el mapa a James.

-¡Oye! –se quejó James.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estamos debajo de una capa invisible que escasamente nos cubre? ¿Qué diría McGonagall si nos viera merodeando en medio de la noche?

-Diría que somos unos grandes chicos por hacer por ella el servicio nocturno –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Diría que me devuelvan el mapa –dijo James.

-Yo creo que se enojaría –dijo Peter.

-Yo creo que los mandaría a detención –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. James pateó la capa hacia una sombra, rogando que McGonagall no la viera, por suerte, ella no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

-Profesora McGonagall –dijo Remus con la voz entrecortada.

-Gusto de verla –dijo James, cogiendo el mapa de las manos de Sirius y ocultándolo al instante.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo ella, apretando los labios en algo que se parecía mucho a una sonrisa-. ¿Se puede saber que hacían los cuatro en medio de la noche muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor?

-Pasillo… buscar…. cuarto –balbuceó Peter de manera incoherente ganándose un codazo de parte de Remus.

-Le hacíamos un favor –dijo Sirius con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿Favor? –preguntó McGonagall, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, hacíamos la ronda nocturna por usted.

-Muy galante de su parte, señor Black- Sirius tembló ante su apellido- Pero me temo que puedo hacerlo yo sola. Ahora, por favor, síganme. Ah y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor...

Los cuatro suspiraron.

-Por cada uno.

-Pe… pero –comenzó Remus, pero fue callado por un codazo de James.

-No diga nada, prefecto Lupin, que estoy muy decepcionada de usted –Remus agachó la cabeza.

La Profesora McGonagall aceleró la marcha con los merodeadores detrás de ella. Negando con la cabeza, dijo:

-¿Cuándo aprenderán que los alborotadores nunca prosperan?

-Pero… –Sirius fue callado por un codazo de Peter-. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo siento –dijo él en voz baja-. Fue inercia.

--

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba cubierta de murmullos, uno que otro gritito, la mirada desinteresada de unos pocos que veían desde lejos el barullo y las amplias sonrisas de los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo una chica, señalando un caramelo de aspecto inofensivo que se encontraba en una de las cajas que tenían los gemelos en exposición.

-Ah, eso –dijo Fred, fingiendo desinterés y mirándola de soslayo-. Es uno de nuestros nuevos productos.

-Garantizado para la mejor venganza… inofensiva –dijo George, tomando el caramelo entre las manos.

La chica los miró con ojos curiosos.

-¿Te acuerdas para qué sirve, Fred?

-No lo sé, George –guardó silencio un rato, seguido por un grito a su costado- Creo que podrás ver mejor sus resultados… ahí.

La chica giró la cabeza para ver hacia donde señalaba Fred, a su costado un chico de cabello negro y expresión horrorizada luchaba con su lengua que iba adquiriendo proporciones inusitadas.

-Nuestro querido caramelos _longuilinguos_ –dijo George con el orgullo de un padre.

-Prácticos para callar a personas molestosas. Son diez _knuts _cada uno.

-Démelos todos.

-Lo siento, eso no se puede hacer, va con nuestra política de satisfacer a todos los clientes por igual. Basta, George, ¿por qué me codeas?

Fred levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la ya conocida figura de la Profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall –dijo Fred con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.

-Buenas tardes a ustedes también, señores Weasley –dijo ella, mirando las cajas con todos los productos-. Veo que tienen un negocio muy interesante –agregó, con la vista en el chico que aún luchaba con su lengua.

-Desaparece en unos minutos –murmuró George, la profesora los miró.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se acercaron en un mismo movimiento a coger sus cajas.

-¿Le parece si hacemos un trato? Usted nos castiga y nosotros conservamos la mercancía –dijo George.

-No creo que estén en condiciones de hacer tratos –dijo la profesora, mirando de soslayo a todos los chicos que se habían dispersado en el acto.

-Muy bien, muy bien –dijeron ambos al unísono-. Conocemos el camino hacia su oficina.

-Espero que tenga bien conservada mi silla –le dijo Fred, dejando una caja debajo de la mesa.

McGonagall no les dijo nada o no pareció notar la acción, solo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó la marcha cuando escuchó sus pasos.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán que los alborotadores nunca prosperan?

-Yo no opino lo mismo –dijo Fred, dándole unos golpecitos al bolsillo de su túnica lleno de dinero.

--

La directora de Hogwarts movía su pluma con avidez, de vez en cuando la dejaba descansar un rato, daba unos golpecitos con ella en la mesa, la mojaba en la tinta y seguía escribiendo.

Dejó la pluma a un lado y miró las paredes de su nueva oficina, el alto techo, los miles de libros, el sombrero seleccionador y los viejos directores de Howgarts que le saludaban desde las paredes. Incluso creyó ver que Dumbledore le guiñaba un ojo. Luego, dirigió la vista al frente.

-James Sirius Potter y Fred Weasley, ¿se puede saber por qué es esta la tercera vez que se encuentran en mi oficina en una semana?

James y Fred miraban a cualquier lado menos a ella.

-Al menos ellos no intentan lo de la sonrisa –pensó McGonagall, volviendo a tomar su pluma. Si bien era cierto que ahora era directora de Hogwarts estaba resultando difícil encontrar un reemplazo para su cargo de jefa de casa porque el anterior había caído enferma. No se quejaba, le gustaba su puesto, excepto quizás en momentos como este.

-Pues verá, solo queríamos ayudar al profesor Longbottom –Había hablado demasiado pronto la sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en los labios de James.

-¿Ayudarlo?

-Sí, usted sabe, queríamos animar un poco su clase… -dijo Fred, imitando la sonrisa de James.

-Y por eso hechizaron las plantas para que se movieran al ritmo de una canción muggle.

Ambos chicos asintieron vigorosamente, contentos de que por fin los entendieran.

McGonagall suspiró con fuerza.

-Jóvenes, sé que el espíritu bromista corre por sus venas –dijo McGonagall, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ambos sonrieron, orgullosos de ser comparados con sus ídolos-. Pero déjenme decirles algo.

James y Fred, vieron como la directora se recargaba en su escritorio con un gesto que se podría definir como casual.

-James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Fred Weasley, todos ellos tienen algo en común.

-Fueron los más grandes bromistas de sus generaciones –la voz de Fred comenzó con orgullo, pero fue perdiendo intensidad al ver la sonrisa chueca en los labios de la directora y cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia ellos.

Ambos sintieron escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas.

-Sí, pero no solo eso. ¿Me podrían decir cuál es el estado en que se encuentra cada uno de ellos?

Al ver la expresión de sus rostros, McGonagall supo que la habían entendido.

-Así es, ellos ya no nos acompañan en esta vida.

Fred parpadeó varias veces y cuando encontró su voz dijo:

-Pero mi padre…

McGonagall sonrió y James supo lo que significaba.

-Fred, ¿qué a tu padre no le falta una oreja?

Fred tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Es por esa razón que espero que reconsideren su modo de actuar. Ahora, pueden retirarse. Fue una broma insignificante así que no creo considerar necesaria una sanción.

Ninguno de los dos necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces y salieron rápidamente por la puerta.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y sintiendo dolor en los músculos de la cara McGonagall volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. Dando un golpe con su varita, abrió uno de los cajones de arriba y sonrió ante la cara de seis jóvenes que le sonreían desde diferentes fotografías.

-No pretendo ofenderlos, pero se los dije: los alborotadores nunca prosperan.

* * *

Sí, me sorprendo a mí misma, no es un RemusxTonks pero la idea se pegó a mi mente y como todas las ideas no te dejan en paz hasta que las escribes. Para ser honesta normalmente vivo en "el país de la negación" en lo que se refiere al destino de nuestros queridos personajes (sobre todo de Remus y Fred), pero hablando con mi hermana me vino esta idea que solo funcionaba si seguía lo planeado por J.K. Rowling. Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
